


Don't know where I'm going from here (but I promise it won't be boring)

by skamsnake



Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [7]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Graffiti, Kink Discovery, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, New Year's Eve, Nods to epic skam murals, Public Display of Affection, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: “Ready?” Robbe asks confused, following Sander out to find him already putting on his shoes, “For what?”“For midnight, let’s go somewhere” Sander says, putting on his jacket, “We can join the party again later, the night is still young right?”“O-Okay” Robbe shrugs and smiles, grabbing his jacket and beanie too, “Where are we going?”“It’s a surprise.”Or, Sander and Robbe sneak off for a little NYE countdown of their own.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 313





	Don't know where I'm going from here (but I promise it won't be boring)

**Author's Note:**

> A lil fluffy NYE drabble that happened cause of cute thirsty anons on tumblr.  
> Title is a Bowie quote, cause I'm that bitch.
> 
> Happy New Years lovelies! And please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, you'll make my year! <3

***

“Happy new year, _Robin_ ” Zoë teases, wraps an arm around his shoulder and kisses his temple, “I can’t believe you’re moving out soon” she sighs heavily.

“Yeah, I’m gonna miss it here” Robbe smiles, opening the bag of chips Milan had sent him into the kitchen to get.

“Listen, Zoë” he turns fully to look at her, “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me this year. _Really_ ” he locks eyes with her and he can tell she blushes a bit.

“No big deal, anything for a _broerrr_ , right?” she shrugs it off and smiles, briefly gazing down at her phone.

“Did you hear from him?” he asks when she looks up, “Senne?”

 _“_ Senne _who?”_ she smiles, her red painted lips not succeeding much in hiding the pained look in her eyes.

 _“Zoë”_ Robbe sighs.

 _“Robbe”_ she mimics his tone, grabbing the bag of chips from his hand and emptying it into a bowl, “Tonight we’re gonna celebrate, Robbe. Come on, it’s almost midnight! Don’t be a boring gay” she winks and pulls him with her into the hallway, the sound of music and voices pouring out from their living room.

It’s a warm feeling, seeing all his friends there, laughing and singing and dancing, knowing that they see him now too. _All_ of him. 

He’s about to step into a new year, a new decade, with his _boyfriend_ , and they’ve got nothing to hide. _Well except maybe for that one stain they left on the couch that one night-_ but other than that, nothing. He’s finally living his life, free and real and he couldn’t be more excited.

Robbe lets his gaze wander the room, to Milan and Moyo in friendly argument over the playlist, to all the girls dancing on their living room floor, to Jens trying to prevent a drunk Jana from shooting the champagne cork in her eye, to Aaron and Amber’s heavy make-out session on the couch, and Sander sitting at the far end with a beer, making a face of pure disgust at the very public display of affection. He smiles when their eyes meet, pushes himself up off the couch to walk over.

“Happy new years” he catches Robbe’s lips in a soft kiss, his lips lingering a little.

“Happy new years, baby” Robbe smiles into the kiss.

“Okay, ready?” Sander suddenly pulls back, empties his beer and grabs a bottle of cheap champagne from the table next to them, then passes him to walk back out into the hallway where Robbe had come from.

“Ready?” Robbe asks confused, following Sander out there to find him already putting on his shoes, “For what?”

“For midnight, let’s go somewhere” Sander says, putting on his jacket, “We can join the party again later, the night is still young right?”

“O-Okay” Robbe shrugs and smiles, grabbing his jacket and beanie too and follows Sander down the stairs and out into the cool night air, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise” Sander smiles smugly and pulls out his bike, Robbe only now noticing the white plastic bag hanging on the bike handlebar, rattling with something metallic inside and Robbe figures it’s probably just cans of beer and bad gin soda.

“Allee, kom” Sander hurries him, laughing and Robbe jumps on his bike too, following Sander out into the city buzzing with excitement and music and the sounds of fireworks going off in the distance. 

It’s midnight soon, and Robbe would lie if he said he didn’t love the thought of them spending that moment together, just the two of them.

**

He sees it before he really realizes what it is, before he really recognizes it. The intense colours covering most of the large brick wall, his own eyes staring back it him, almost a bit intimidating, from up there. 

“Sander...” Robbe chuckles as they park their bikes by the old warehouse.

There’s a crowd forming on the other side of the water, over where he usually goes to hang out and skate and smoke with Jens and the boys, over from where he first witnessed this mural. Friends and families gathering to celebrate and watch the colorful beginning of the new year illuminate the night sky.

“What, why-” he smiles and Sander walks up to where Robbe is standing, assessing the mural, wondering for a moment why they haven’t gone here before.

“We’re gonna paint it over” Sander smiles, picking up the plastic bag and Robbe realizes it’s full of spray cans.

“But-” Robbe says slightly horrified, “All your work-” 

“I was in a dark place when I made this, Robbe” Sander swallows, suddenly serious, “I thought… I thought I had lost you” he says quietly.

“I know” Robbe takes his hand and squeezes it. 

“So I thought we could make a new one, together” he reaches inside the bag and pulls out two masks similar to the one Robbe had worn that very first time he went spray painting with Noor. 

“A new beginning, a fresh start?” he offers one to Robbe.

“I’d love to” Robbe smiles and takes it, “But I suck at this kind of stuff, I can’t paint for shit” he laughs as he puts on the mask and Sander snorts endearingly, leaning his head on Robbe’s shoulder.

“What if we Jackson-Pollocked the whole thing?” Sander smiles and Robbe frowns, confused for the second time tonight.

“Like, how?”

“Here, let me show you” Sander puts on the mask and picks up a can of pink paint, spraying a long line across the mural, “This, everywhere and multicoloured”

“Hmm” Robbe pulls down his mask for a moment, “Artists really can get away with anything, huh” he chuckles and Sander elbows him softly.

“Try it” he encourages and Robbe picks up a can of yellow paint and sprays a line in the opposite direction of Sander’s.

“Well, you failed” he speaks through the mask and shrugs.

“No, I didn’t” Robbe shoves at him playfully.

“Yes, you failed. It’s obvious” he says, and Robbe pulls down the mask fully, frowning in feigned offense.

“It’s impossible to fail something like this, unless you are _really_ bad” 

“I didn’t dare say it” Sander laughs and Robbe can’t decide what he wants to do most, kick him or kiss him so he decides on the latter, pulling down Sander’s mask and pulling him in to kiss him quiet, his soft lips warm and eager against his own.

“You’re beautiful when you laugh” Robbe smiles into the kiss and Sander pulls him closer, kissing him with new found urgency, his lips and tongue so good against his own that Robbe almost forgets why they’re even there.

“ _Ten! Nine! Eight!_ ” the crowd suddenly shouts down by the water and Sander whines as he breaks the kiss unwillingly to grab the bottle of cheap champagne he brought. 

_“Fuck fuck fuck!”_ he laughs, fingers scrambling to open it in time for the countdown and Robbe just smiles, watching his hands work it open.

“Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” the crowd cheers and Robbe and Sander whispers along with them, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves as Sander pops the cork and champagne bursts out and covers his whole hand and shoes.

“Shit” he laughs and brings the bottle to his mouth to take a sip before handing it to Robbe, who takes it shaking his head at his boyfriend.

**

They watch the fireworks together over the city, kissing and hugging and contemplating their future from the comfort of their own little firework, the old warehouse wall now bursting with every bright colour of the rainbow, and Robbe kind of loves that only they and a couple of his friends know what’s behind it. It’s not gone, it’s still right there, but not for everyone to see anymore. Just for the two of them now.

“There” Robbe sighs with a smile and puts down the last can of paint, pulls down the mask to assess their work, “I love it”

“And I love you” Sander smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek but Robbe is faster, turns his body to catch his lips in a heated kiss instead, slowly but surely walking Sander up against the wall they just covered in paint.

“Whoa whoa” Sander breathes against his lips, hands raised in playful defence, “What are you doing now?” he chuckles, clearly taken aback by Robbe’s sudden forward move.

“You’re so hot” Robbe groans and surges forward, kissing Sander with renewed force as he slides his hands up under his shirt, making Sander hiss from the cold.

“How much champagne did you have?” Sander chuckles, breath stuck in his throat when Robbe starts kissing down his neck, “ _Fuck_.”

“I could make you come right here, you know” Robbe breathes into his neck, fingers teasing at the waistband of Sander’s jeans, hips pressed up against him and Robbe can tell he’s getting hard too, “Slide my hand down your pants-”

“Baby, look” Sander smiles, “There’s nothing I want more than to fuck you right now, but our hands are sticky with champagne-"

“I’ll make them stickier” 

“Robbe” Sander laughs, bringing his hands up to cup Robbe’s face, and Robbe scowls at him like a kid just denied his favorite candy. “It’s freezing cold, wouldn’t want my dick to fall off before I got it in that sweet mouth of yours” he smiles, brushing his thumb teasingly over Robbe’s lower lip.

“Well, I guess it’s not just gays then” Robbe pulls back slightly and shrugs, “There are boring _pansexuals_ too” he sighs heavily and Sander snorts, pulls him back in for another kiss.

“Let me take you home” Sander murmurs against his lips, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting a little, “and I’m gonna make you take back those words.”

“You better” Robbe smiles and Sander hums into the kiss.

“Happy New Years, Robin”

***

**  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm skamsnake on tumblr, come say hi or send me (preferably smutty) prompts! <3


End file.
